


Melodies of the Heart

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: Wataru started to muse about Otoya, as Maya played Otoya's two compositions before him.Written as toku100  drabble challenge on the prompt #5, Sound





	

When Mother had asked me to play the violin, I had complied with the request. It has been a while since I have played that piece; much less made any progress on my violin-making. But then mother had stopped me and started playing father’s melody on Bloody Rose instead. “This was how it was truly played,” she said as the melody filled every corner of the house.  
  
It was the same melody, but the playing was even more complicated than what I used to play. Father’s melody had always contained that intricate style that I could never properly reproduce. Still, it had that complicated mix of feelings when one heard its melody in full. I used to ask Mother about it, but Mother never talked about it. Saying that the melody was part of a painful past of father’s that he would never want to remember again. She never explains more than that, though, and I guess nobody would ever found out about it anymore. Since Father was already gone.  
  
But then mother started playing another _new_ melody. It surprised me, she never played this one before. The melody was more graceful, soft... and full of _love_. There was a sad tinge of emotion in the melody, yet it also had that beautiful grace in it. I asked about it as Mother said it was Father’s etude. The second composition that Father had created, out of love for Mother. Somehow, for a moment... the admiration that I had for Father had increased tenfold. Father was indeed a great man, not just as a warrior or human; but as a weaver of sound.  
  
 _I wonder... could someday I_ be _able to compose something as wonderful as these melodies?_  
  
“Certainly,” Mother said, “... you are after all, your father’s child.”  
  
 _Somehow, I believe I can do it._


End file.
